


(Раз) Вращение

by tata_red



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: из чего сделаны сикеры, и для чего на самом деле созданы аэроботынаписано по заявке kokoko-sir





	(Раз) Вращение

В горячке очередного сражения только аэроботы уловили хлопок, с которым Скайварп материализовался среди них. Десептикон схватил Эйррейда за стабилизатор и исчез, напоследок нагло ухмыльнувшись Сильверболту. Преследовать его было нерационально, тем более, что отследить направление телепортации было невозможно, а маячок слежения еще не был вмонтирован в корпуса новых членов команды автоботов. Оставалось ждать и надеяться на лучшее.

\- Эй! Совсем поехал шасси! Ты что делаешь? - Но даже задиристый нрав не помог Эйррейду вырваться из рук намного более сильного десептикона.  
\- Как что? Я взял тебя в плен. Как единственного автобота идентичной альтформы. - Заявил Скайварп, сосредоточенно рассматривая аэробота.  
\- На кой болт я нужен десептиконам?  
\- Не десептиконам. Мне. Я не мог поверить датчикам, когда увидел вашу команду в воздухе. Вы летаете, как земные птицы, курицы! Я подумал, что...  
\- Ну, что ты там подумал? - Не выдержал после затянувшейся паузы Эйррейд, заодно сделав себе пометку поискать по телетрону значение слова курицы.   
Наверняка что нибудь оскорбительное, чего еще ждать от этих десов.  
\- Что это у тебя? - Ткнул манипулятором вместо ответа Скайварп.  
\- Моя винтовка! - С гордостью ответил аэробот, запоздало вытащив оружие. - Не подходи! Она с вращательным эффектом. Такую болтанку тебе устрою, все датчики откажут!  
\- Прежде чем ты нажмешь на курок, я телепортируюсь в доли клика, а потом натяну тебе сопла на шлем, чтобы... погоди ка! Я гений, ха!  
Скайварп резко шагнул к Эйррейду и потянул винтовку к себе.  
\- Не боись, я только гляну.  
\- Ничего я не боюсь! - Возмутился аэробот, - она настроена только на меня, и в чужих манипуляторах стрелять не будет.  
\- Очень мне нужно стрелять, - задумчиво протянул сикер, отдавая винтовку, - короче, юное создание, ты умеешь создавать вращательный эффект выборочно?  
\- А то как же. Выбираю десептикона, и вращаю его. - Ядовито откликнулся автобот.  
\- Недавно собранный, а уже дерзит! - Притворно восхитился Скайварп. - Так можешь или нет?  
И, видя недоумение Эйррейда, пояснил:  
\- Ну, например, повращать не меня целиком, а только мою часть.  
\- А как ты узнал, что я недавно собранный? - Невпопад спросил аэробот.  
\- По отсутствию стиля полета. Инструкцию к винтовке тебе перекинули, я надеюсь?  
\- Да, но показали только, как стрелять и вращать. Зачем тебе? - опомнился Эйррейд, снова прицелившись в сикера, но тот только вскинул манипуляторы.  
\- Остынь, летун. Временное перемирие. Мне кое-что от тебя надо, а потом скачи по воздушным ямам в свой ангар.  
Вспомнив закачанный файл от Оптимуса о священности перемирия, превышающий по размеру инструкцию к винтовке, аэробот сдался.  
\- Тут написано, что нужно всего лишь переключить рычаг воздействия в положение тетра, и тщательно прицелиться с помощью инфрасветовой указки.  
\- Устрой-ка мне принудительное вращение! - И Скайварп трансформировался в альтмод.  
\- Чего? - Не понял Эйррейд.  
\- Где турбина находится, знаешь?  
Аэробот озадаченно похлопал концом винтовки по "каблуку".  
\- Это регулируемые створки сопла. Турбина внутри. О, шарк, тебе что, даже не прочли краткий курс устройства твоего двигателя? - Скайварп с раздражением трансформировался обратно, уселся на землю, и задрал ногу к фейсплейту аэробота.  
\- Смотри. При трансформации в робомод воздухозаборники перемещаются на шлем, но по необходимости передают воздушную струю к двигателю, который сейчас скрыт внутри меня. Если говорить проще, двигатель раскручивает турбину, та потребляет топливо, которое, сгорая, с остаточной струей воздуха вырывается наружу горячей волной, дающей нам возможность летать в атмосфере этой планетки. А створки сопла могут сжиматься и увеличиваться, позволяя нам без проблем менять режимы скоростей. По крайней мере, у нашей альформы! - С долей гордости закончил Скайварп.  
\- Сейчас я трансформируюсь обратно. Загляни в сопло, там, за форсунками, виднеется турбина. Раскрути ее своей волшебной винтовкой.  
\- Но.. зачем? И как же воздушный поток?  
\- О потоке не волнуйся. А вот зачем, тебе еще предстоит узнать, - с гнусной улыбкой ответил Скайварп и снова трансформировался.  
Эйррейду уже и самому было любопытно. Он действительно пожалел о том, что не знает многого о своих внутренних механизмах, а узнавать новое так интересно! И он, переведя винтовку в нужный режим, тщательно прицелился в виднеющийся конус турбины. И нажал на курок.  
Он для начала выбрал низкую мощность вращения, опасаясь что либо повредить, и забыв, что перед ним десептикон, враг. Любопытство оказалось сильнее.  
\- Нужно больше мощности! - Крикнул Скайварп, и аэробот послушно нажал курок сильнее.  
С нарастающим гулом турбина начала раскручиваться, и вибрация от выбрасываемого горячего воздуха отдавалась в огнестойком корпусе автобота дрожью.  
Дрожь нарастала, и скоро Эйррейд почувствовал, что дрожит не только корпус, но и некие неизвестные детали внутри него. Причем, дрожь была приятной. Отдавшись анализу внутренних ощущений, он потерял концентрацию, и луч указки скользнул вбок, на оперение сопла. Аэробот поспешно вернул прицел обратно, но вибрация задела створки, которые несколько раз сжались и закрылись.   
Послышался сдавленный стон сикера:  
\- Повтори!  
И он повторил еще раз, и еще, пока вибрация сикерского корпуса не стала настолько сильной, что Эйррейд на долю клика испугался, как бы не отвалились элероны.  
Реактивная струя вырывалась из сопла прерывистыми толчками, турбина ревела так, что слуховые датчики были готовы отказать, а жар достиг критической отметки. Запах сгорающего топлива наравне с вибрацией волновал аэробота, и он.. хотел чего то.. того, что не мог сформулировать словами.  
И вот неимоверно сильная струя подтолкнула Скайварпа вперед резким сильным толчком, прямо в скалистое нагромождение впереди, и он телепортировался только за метр от нее.  
Снова раздался хлопок, и сикер, на ходу принявший робомод, упал перед Эйррейдом, блаженно улыбаясь. Раскаленные сопла плавили песок, а откуда-то снизу тонкими ручейками робко растекался энергон.  
Эйррейд отбросил винтовку, и сделал было шаг вперед, намереваясь спросить, все ли в порядке, но притормозил. Не бывает все плохо с такой лыбой на наглом десептиконском фейсплейте. Аэробот сложил манипуляторы на кокпите и принялся ждать объяснений, старательно игнорируя приятные покалывания в области нижней брони.  
Примерно через клик откалибровавшийся Скайварп приподнялся и потрескивающим от статики голосом произнес:  
\- Я, пожалуй, должен поблагодарить тебя, летун. Это была одна из лучших перезагрузок в моей жизни.  
Посмотрев на аэробота, он со стоном свалился обратно:  
\- Только не говори, что я должен объяснять тебе еще и основы интерфейса! Ладно. Я вижу, ты разогрелся не только от моей реактивной струи. К слову сказать, она у меня сильнее, даже чем у Старскрима! Так вот. Я помогу тебе снять напряжение. А обо всем случившимся ты расспросишь своего медика!  
О характере Рэтчета ходили легенды даже среди десептиконов, и Скайварп старательно сдерживал неуместный смех, представив себе расспросы свежесобранного аэробота.  
\- Сядь и сними паховую броню. О, шлак! Да не так! Все крепления вырвешь! Вот. Да. Так лучше. Это, то, что гордо торчит вверх, называется джампером. Мы, сикеры, любители экспериментировать, выяснили, что створки у сопла годятся еще кое для чего!  
И Скайварп аккуратно поставил ногу на паховую секцию Эйррейда, накрыв джампер "каблуком". Автобот даже не успел испугаться и представить в красках, как самая сильная десептиконская струя плавит его джампер, как створки сжались.  
Манипуляторы аэробота внезапно ослабли, и он со стоном повалился на землю. Импульсы от сжатого джампера буквально плясали по всем цепям аэробота, заставляя скакать показатели.  
\- Не слишком туго? У вас, аэроботов, вообще крепкий джампер или как? Ладно, сейчас проверим, - и створки сжались еще сильнее.  
\- Стенки сопла не жмут? Конус турбины не давит? Добавлю-ка я немного смазки для лучшего скольжения, - и он, проведя рукой по своей паховой броне, щедро намазал джампер автобота собственной смазкой.  
Створки сжимались и расжимались. "Каблук" плавно скользил то вверх то вниз. Когда от статики в оптике автобота прояснялось, он видел прямо над собой ухмыляющийся фейсплейт десептикона, и от этого ему становилось совсем хорошо.  
И вот по системному экрану ошибок рядами побежали цифры, и Эйррейд отключился, уйдя в свою первую перезагрузку.  
Скайварп брезгливо сбросил наплавившийся песок со второго "каблука", трансформировался и, оттолкнувшись от корпуса аэробота, взлетел:  
"Отлично, просто отлично. Эта винтовка просто находка для сикеров. А задиристый характер разнулившегося новичка только добавляет прелести. Пожалуй, стоит забрать его с винтовкой к нам. К сикерам. Они созданы доставлять нам наслаждение! А уж если задействовать и второй двигатель..."

**Author's Note:**

> 01.09.14


End file.
